Following the directions of the arrows, how many different paths are there from $A$ to $C$?

[asy]
pair A,B,C;
A=(0,0);
B=(5,0);
C=(10,0);
dot(A);
dot(B);
dot(C);
label("$A$",A,S);
label("$B$",B,S);
label("$C$",C,S);
draw((0,0)--(2.5,1)--(5,0),Arrow);
draw((0,0)--(2.5,-1)--(5,0),Arrow);
draw(B--(7.5,1)--C,Arrow);
draw(B--(7.5,-1)--C,Arrow);
draw(A--(5,3)--C,Arrow);
[/asy]
Answer: There are two ways to get from $A$ to $B$, and there are two ways to get from $B$ to $C$: this gives four paths. Alternately, we could bypass $B$ entirely and move straight from $A$ to $C$: there is one such path. Thus, there are $\boxed{5}$ different paths.